Baby Talk
by Louisana NoGo
Summary: "John, je veux un bébé" : c'est le SMS qu'a reçu le médecin ce matin et étonnamment, ce n'était pas qu'une idée de passage dans l'esprit du grand détective [Ecrit à quatre mains avec Eleonore's Tales]


**Baby Talk**

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Nous n'avons touché aucun argent pour cet écrit.

Eleonore's tales : Bonjour ! Je suis ravi de partager avec vous cette écrit réalisé avec la fabuleuse *lance des fleurs* Louisana ! J'adore particulièrement écrire à quatre mains et faire cette exercice avec elle était très amusant. J'espère donc que vous apprécierez la lecture autant que j'ai apprécié l'écriture.

Louisana NoGo : Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis ravie de vous présenter ma première fic à quatre main, écrite avec le fabuleux Eleonore's Tale ! C'était géniale de faire cela avec Léo, et j'espère réitérer l'exercice un jour :D Bonne lecture à tous !

C'est une fic épistolaire, écrite en SMS. Pour chaque discussion, nous avons alterné, chacun écrivant pour les différents personnages, même si la direction que prenait le texte et beaucoup de répliques ont été décidé ensemble ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

**Vendredi 7 septembre**

**_8h13  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : John**  
_John, je veux un bébé.

**_8h15  
__De : John  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Un bébé quoi ?

**_8h15  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : John**  
_Humain bien sûr.

**_8h16  
__De : John  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Je m'en doutais, mais j'avais l'espoir que tu répondes autre chose.

**_8h17  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : John**  
_Tu pensais que je voulais un bébé quoi ?

**_8h20  
__De : John  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Je ne sais pas, peut-être un bébé chat, un bébé chien, ou même un bébé alligator, c'est mignon les bébés alligator.

**_8h21  
__De : John  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Au fait, n'oublie pas d'aller chercher Rosie chez son amie ce soir.

**_8h24  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : John**  
_J'aurais pensé que tu accorderais plus d'importance à l'idée d'un futur enfant. Tu es pourtant si joyeux en présence de bébé. Il y a beaucoup de choses dont nous devons parler.

**_8h25  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : John**  
_Et je n'oublie pas Rosie. Je pourrais lui demander ce qu'elle pense d'un petit frère ou d'une petite sœur.

**_8h27  
__De : John  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Sherlock, je ne sais pas d'où te viens cette idée saugrenue. Pour quelle expérience ridicule as-tu décidé d'avoir un enfant ?

**_8h32  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : John**  
_Ce n'est pas une expérience ridicule, mais le fruit de longues heures de réflexion. Je voudrais faire des mesures et des expériences sur la croissance et l'évolution d'un être humain au cours de sa vie. J'ai lu un article très intéressant sur le développement de l'oreille absolu chez les nourrissons, et il est nécessaire que je collecte des données de première main et non rapporté.

**_8h33  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : John**  
_Et puisque je n'ai aucune envie de me lancer dans l'étude de la séduction pour trouver une mère, il est tout à fait logique que je le fasse avec toi. Nous avons élevé Rosie ensemble après tout.

**_8h35  
__De : John  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour avoir un enfant ! J'ai des patients qui arrive, arrête de me déranger pour des enfantillages.

**_8h36  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : John**  
_Donc c'est un non ?

**_10h15  
__De : John  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Oui !

* * *

**_10h16  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : Rosie**  
_Que dirais-tu d'un petit frère ou d'une petite sœur ?

**_10h17  
__De : Rosie  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Quoi ? Papa a mis une fille enceinte ?!

**_10h19  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : Rosie**  
_Non, nous voudrions adopter.

**_10h22  
__De : Rosie  
__A : Sherlock  
_**Nous ? Depuis quand tu emploies le nous de majesté ?

**_10h23  
__De : Rosie  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Plus sérieusement, est-ce que papa est au courant ?

**_10h24  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : Rosie**  
_Bien sûr, je lui ai posé la question il y a quelques minutes.

**_10h24  
__De : Rosie  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_… Et il a dit quoi ?

**_10h25  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : Rosie**  
_Oui.

**_10h25  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : Rosie**  
_(Il a aussi proposé d'adopter un bébé alligator, mais je crois qu'il plaisantait)

**_10h27  
__De : Rosie  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_J'ai du mal à te croire, mais je marche dans ta combine si tu me laisse venir sur ta prochaine enquête !

**_10h28  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : Rosie**  
_Je ferais en sorte que Lestrade ne remarque rien. Donc, fille ou garçon ?

**_10h29  
__De : Rosie  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_C'est pareil non ?

**_10h30  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : Rosie**  
_Oui. Tu veux donc une sœur.

**_10h31  
__De : Rosie  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Non, je viens de te le dire, le genre m'importe peu.

**_10h31  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : Rosie**  
_Exactement, et tu veux une sœur.

**_10h33  
__De : Rosie  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Si tu le dis.

* * *

**_17h03  
__De : Sherlock,  
_**_**A : John**  
_J'ai parlé à Mycroft, il va lancer la procédure et l'accélérer. Nous n'aurons pas à attendre trop longtemps.

**_17h04  
__De : John  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_WILLIAM SHERLOCK SCOTT HOLMES. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça !

**_17h05  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : John**  
_Et bien si, comme je l'ai annoncé ce matin.

**_17h06  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : John**  
_Rose est d'accord. Elle veux une petite sœur. Je n'ai pas de préférence pour le sexe, et toi ?

**_17h08  
__De : John  
__A : Sherlock  
_**Un garçon.

**_17h08  
__De : John  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Attend, non ! PAS de bébé !

**_17h10  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : John**  
_Tu réglera cela avec Rosie alors. Fais-le vite, je dois transmettre les infos à mon frère.

**_17h11  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : John**  
_Et tu as dit oui, John.

* * *

**_19h45  
__De : John  
_**_**A : Rosie**  
_Sherlock est bien venu te chercher ?

* * *

**_19h45  
__De : Rosie  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Papa me demande si tu es venue me chercher. Je réponds quoi ?

**_19h46  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : Rosie**  
_Je suis arrivé avec seulement quatre minutes de retard. On ne rentrera pas à l'heure car je t'emmène au restaurant.

**_19h46  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : Rosie**  
_Et je suis là dans vingt minutes.

* * *

**_19h48  
__De : Rosie  
_**_**A : John**  
_Il a eu quatre minutes de retard. On ne rentrera pas à l'heure car il m'emmène au restaurant.

**_19h49  
__De : John  
_**_**A : Rosie**  
_C'est ça. Dis-lui lorsqu'il arrivera que c'est non pour le bébé. Et que tu n'es plus d'accord pour cette folie !

* * *

**Samedi 8 septembre**

_7h45  
__de : Greg  
__A : John  
_J'ai entendu dire que les félicitations était de mise ?

**_7h49  
__De : John  
_**_**A : Greg**  
_Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à être levé si tôt !? Et non, Sherlock et moi n'allons pas avoir de bébé !

**_7h50  
__De : Greg  
_**_**A : John**  
_Bébé !? Quelle bébé ? Je parlais du mariage !

**_7h53  
__De : John  
_**_**A : Greg**  
_… Non, rien, un bébé alligator…

**_7h53  
__De : John  
_**_**A : Greg**  
_Attend, de quel mariage parles-tu !?

**_8h01  
__De : Greg  
_**_**A : John**  
_Ton mariage avec Sherlock. Il était temps ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que vous sortiez finalement ensemble ?

**_8h04  
__De : John  
_**_**A : Greg**  
_Je ne suis pas gay ! Et on ne sort pas ensemble !

**_8h05  
__De : John  
_**_**A : Greg**  
_Qui est-ce qui t'a dit ça ? Sherlock ?!

**_8h07  
__De : Greg  
_**_**A : John**  
_Mycroft.

**_8h10  
__De : John  
_**_**A : Greg**  
_Je vais le tuer. Et son frère avec !

* * *

**_8h11  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : John**  
_Pourquoi fais-tu tant de raffut là-haut ? Cela m'empêche de réfléchir !

**_8h12  
__De : John  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Rentre-toi cela dans le crâne : On ne se mariera pas et on n'aura pas d'enfant !

**_8h13  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : John**  
_Mais tu as accepté.

**_8h15  
__De : John  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Je peux voir ton regard de chien battu à travers mon écran. Arrête ça. Et puis à quel moment exactement est-ce que j'ai accepté ?

**_8h17  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : John**  
_C'est impossible John. Et je ne fais pas de "regard de chien battu". Cela ne veut rien dire. (Hier à 10h15 tu as dit, je cite. "Oui !")

**_8h19  
__De : John  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Non, c'était un oui pour confirmer ta question négative ! Tu l'avais très bien compris Sherlock, ne prétend pas le contraire !

**_8h20  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : John**  
_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

* * *

**_11h45  
__De : Mycroft  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Les document pour la procédure viennent d'être envoyé.

**_11h47  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : Mycroft**  
_Parfait.

**_11h47  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : Mycroft**  
_Pourquoi as-tu dis à Graham que John et moi allions nous marier ? Il l'a dit John et il est de mauvaise humeur depuis.

**_11h50  
__De : Mycroft  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Oh mais vous êtes déjà marié. Cela augmentait drastiquement les chances que l'adoptionse fasse, alors je me suis permis de régler ce petit détail par moi même.

**_11h53  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : Mycroft**  
_Il faut notre signature pour cela.

**_11h54  
__De : Mycroft  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Tu penses vraiment que je ne suis pas capable de faire un faux ?

**_11h55  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : Mycroft**  
_Si. C'est bien, cela veut dire que je peux rejeter la faute sur toi. John arrêtera de me bouder.

**_11h57  
__De : Mycroft  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Fais donc. Dois-je vous acheter les bagues où allez-vous les choisir ?

**_2h01  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : Mycroft**  
_John voudra certainement une cérémonie lorsqu'il sera revenu à de meilleurs sentiments. Nous verrons à ce moment-là.

**_12h02  
__De : Mycroft  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit. Tant que tu es heureux comme ça.

**_12h03  
__De : Mycroft  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_As-tu les informations que je t'ai demandé ?

**_12h05  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : Mycroft**  
_Nous avons choisi un garçon.

**_12h06  
__De : Mycroft  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Je croyais que tu voulais une fille ?

**_12h07  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : Mycroft**  
_John veut un garçon, je suis prêt à faire cette concession.

**_12h10  
__De : Mycroft  
__A : Sherlock  
_**Mais tu n'es pas prêt à lui dire pourquoi tu fais réellement ça…

**_12h15  
__De : Mycroft  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Sherlock ?

**_12h24  
__De : Mycroft  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_D'accord, j'ai compris, changeons de sujet. As-tu fais ce que je t'ai demandé en retour ?

**_12h25  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : Mycroft**  
_L'enquête ou ton idée cadeau ?

**_12h26  
__De : Mycroft  
__A : Sherlock  
_**L'idée cadeau bien sûr. Le terrorisme peut attendre !

**_12h27  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : Mycroft**  
_Tu te ramollis mon frère...

**_12h28  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : Mycroft**  
_Le coffret complet remasterisé de cette série futuriste que George aime est sortie. Il devrait l'apprécier.

**_12h28  
__De : Mycroft  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Tu as demandé à John n'est-ce pas ?

**_12h29  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : Mycroft**  
_Bien sûr, et mes sources sont toujours irréprochables.

* * *

**Jeudi 8 Novembre**

**_16h15  
__De : John  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Sherlock ! Un lit pour bébé vient d'être livré à l'appartement !

**_16h27  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : John**  
_Parfait, il est enfin arrivé.

**_16h28  
__De : John  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Non, pas "_parfait_" ! Le mariage passe encore… Mais un bébé… Je pensais que cette lubie était finie.

**_16h29  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : John**  
_Le mariage était pour le bébé, John.

**_16h28  
__De : John  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Ah…

**_16h29  
__De : John  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Je sors, j'ai besoin d'air.

* * *

**_17h15  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : John**  
_Madame Hudson se plaint du désordre.

**_17h19  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : John**  
_Rentre vite pour m'aider à le monter.

**_17h30  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : John**  
_John ?

* * *

**_19h46  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : Rosie**  
_Comment puis-je être sûr que ton père est en colère contre moi ?

**_19h48  
__De : Rosie  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Ça va faire deux heures qu'il t'ignore alors que nous sommes tous les trois dans la même pièce. Je crois que tu as déjà assez d'indice.

**_19h50  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : Rosie**  
_Il est peut-être plongé dans une intense réflexion.

**_19h51  
__De : Rosie  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Non… Là il cuisine. Et puis il n'est pas comme toi. Rends-toi juste compte que tu as fais une erreur et qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu la répares avant que le dîner soit servi parce que cette ambiance est insupportable.

**_19h52  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : Rosie**  
_Mais je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal.

**_19h53  
__De : Rosie  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Comment l'un des génie de notre époque peut-il être paradoxalement si bête ? Si tu ne comprends pas demande lui !

**_19h54  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : Rosie**  
_J'ai déjà essayé. Il me lance un regard noir et ne répond pas. Je pense qu'il s'attend à ce que je trouve tout seul.

**_19h55  
__De : Rosie  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Bon… Un indice. C'est peut-être à cause d'une histoire de bébé et de mariage.

**_19h55  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : Rosie**  
_Quoi ? Il ne veut plus un garçon ? Ou est-ce qu'il aurait voulu un contrat différent pour le mariage ?

**_19h57  
__De : Rosie  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Bon, puisque tu ne vas pas trouver seul et que je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol : Papa est amoureux de toi, et aurais préféré que tu le demande en mariage de manière traditionnelle, pas comme tu l'as fait. Et je suis sure qu'il veut aussi avoir un bébé avec toi, sauf qu'il a l'impression que tu ne le veut que pour des expériences et qu'il n'est là que par commodité.

**_19h59  
__De : Rosie  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Ce qui est entièrement ta faute d'ailleurs. Si tu avais été honnête dès le début au lieu d'inventer des excuses, on en serai pas là.

**_20h02  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : Rosie**  
_Oh.

* * *

**_20h54  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : John**  
_John, j'ai une question. Es-tu amoureux de moi ?

**_20h57  
__De : John  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Quoi ? Qui est-ce qui t'as dit ça ?

**_20h59  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : John**  
_Rosie.

**_21h00  
__De : John  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Mais… Je ne lui ai jamais dit ça !

**_21h03  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : John**  
_Tu n'as rien dit à Lestrade non plus, ou à Molly. Mais je les ai appelé et ils disent la même chose. Il m'ont aussi dit que j'était un idiot (Lestrade a ajouté que je n'avais pas de couilles).

**_21h05  
__De : John  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Ils devraient se mêler de leurs affaires.

**_20h59  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : John**  
_Ce n'est pas vrai ?

**_21h05  
__De : John  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Je n'ai pas dit ça mais...

**_21h05  
__De : John  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Ecoute, tu ne préférerai pas avoir cette conversation face à face ?

**_20h59  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : John**  
_Non, je préfère parler par SMS. Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait se passer si je t'avais en face de moi en ce moment.

**_21h05  
__De : John  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Tu es fâché à l'idée que je puisse avoir des sentiments pour toi ?

**_21h07  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : John**  
_Plutôt le contraire en fait.

**_21h08  
__De : John  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Oh. Je vois.

**_21h08  
__De : John  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Sherlock, que veux-tu me dire exactement ?

**_21h10  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : John**  
_John, j'ai moi aussi des sentiments pour toi. Et je veux avoir un enfant avec toi parce que les dernière années avec toi et Rosie ont été les plus belles de ma vie, pas pour faire des expériences. Je pensais juste que c'était la seule manière d'avoir cela et le mariage. Mais je m'y suis mal pris, et je m'en excuse. Je vais faire les choses correctement cette fois.

**_21h11  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : John**  
_(Même si j'étudierais tout de même le développement du bébé et ferais quelque expérience avec.)

**_21h13  
__De : John  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

**_21h13  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : John**  
_Dis Oui.

**_21h14  
__De : John  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_A quoi ?

**_21h15  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : John**  
_Ouvre la porte.

* * *

**Mercredi 6 mars**

**_9h00  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : Tous ses contacts**  
_Sherlock Holmes, John Watson et Rosamund Watson ont l'immense honneur de vous annoncer l'arrivé d'un nouveaux membre dans leur famille, Hamish Siger Watson-Holmes. Il pèse 5,67 g et fais 64,3 centimètre. Nous pouvons fournir le tableau excel de sa croissance jour par jour à ceux qui le désirent.

Ses parents sont aussi heureux de vous convier à leur cérémonie de mariage, le 15 avril, au château qu'à choisi John (contactez-le pour connaître l'adresse exacte).

* * *

**7 septembre (deux ans plus tard)**

**_8h13  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : John**  
_John, je veux un bébé.

**_8h15  
__De : John  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Oh non, pas encore… Un bébé quoi ?

**_8h16  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : John**  
_Alligator bien sûr, quoi d'autre ?

**_8h17  
__De : John  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Ce serait dangereux pour Hamish.

**_8h18  
__De : John  
_**_**A : Sherlock**  
_Mais je suis d'accord pour un bébé humain.

**_8h20  
__De : Sherlock  
_**_**A : John**  
_Parfait.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews pour nous dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette collaboration !


End file.
